The Captain
by Flabagash
Summary: A Torchwood Poem based on 'The Raven' by Edgar allen poe. A/N inside explains it better.... Janto :D


**A while ago I did a Torchwood poem to 'Twas The Night Before Christmas,' **Which was really fun to write, so **i've been looking out for another poem to do the same to. I Chose 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe.**

**I've split it into 3 parts:  
Part 1 - Set mid series 2 (can't say when, it will give the game away)  
Part 2 - Set a few episodes after  
Part 3 - Set after Children Of Earth (so spoilers!)**

**Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Once upon a rainy Monday, when I wished it could be Sunday,  
(Not that it would matter; I've never had a Sunday off before)  
While I filed very neatly, a girl came in as if to meet me,  
she was smiling very sweetly, (I hid my file away discreetly)  
'Tis some tourist' I muttered 'and she wants to meet me,  
Only this and nothing more'

Ah, yes, now it all comes back, she rang out her lovely hair of black  
And each separate drop of water formed a pool across the floor.  
Eagerly I wished her parting, I could feel a migraine starting,  
I feared the way her eyes were darting, darting to the secret door  
Did she really know? Had she been through there before?  
My temple was getting really sore...

And the calm, cool shift of her brown eyes to the switch  
scared me – scared me that we would be breeched once more;  
now, noticing her impatient swaying, I soon starting saying  
"welcome to my tourist shop, have you been to Wales before?  
_She's just a tourist who's never been to Wales before  
that is it, and nothing more_

At that time my fear grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
`'Miss ' said I, `or Mrs, would you like to book a tour?'  
But the fact is I was stalling, as my boss I started calling  
while secretly recalling, was he just my boss or something more?  
That I soon stopped thinking – as I'm sure I saw her winking  
winking and me then towards the door...

Finally after much contemplating, I assumed it was a girl Owen was shagging, dating  
Seeing, seeing as she seemed his type and he'd done this thing before  
But then on her finger was a ring, still Owen was known to do this sort of thing.  
He'd have told her about the secret Hub so he wouldn't seem a bore  
she looked smarter than this, but I could think not a reason more  
It would just be this, and nothing more.

The silence here was ever growing, I needed jack for he'd be knowing  
Soon, at last, I heard a ringing in my ear on wave length four  
`Surely,' said jack, `surely you're just calling for some fun against the archive wall?'  
Is that all he really wanted from me, a fuck against the archive wall?  
If not the wall the desk or floor but no, this time the wall.  
'I'm afraid not sir,' I sighed 'this is something more'

My heart then started aching, I felt myself deflating  
After all this time I thought he consider me as something more  
`Surely,' I thought `surely we weren't back to how we were before?'  
Does he not notice how much it's him that I adore?  
Sometimes I think I know him but now I'm not too sure...  
'Ah, here is his coming through the door!'

As he neared I flung the switch, when, seamlessly without a glitch  
In strolled the captain through the now open door  
Not the least worried seemed he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with that grin upon his face, perched between the desk and door  
Perched before the unknown tourist, between the desk and door.  
He perched, and smiled, and nothing more.

Then my captain started flirting, I felt my head and heart both hurting,  
'Nightingale' he graced this lady, who he seemed to adore  
'we're you expecting a visitor sir?' I calmly tried to implore  
the smile, the hug, the name – I knew he knew her from before...  
He didn't smile at me like that, so did he like her more?  
Now would he want _me_ ever more?

Much I envied this new lady who made _my _jack so happy.  
When I saw her hug back tight- I fixed my gaze down to the floor  
For it made his face so bright that I feared I might be right  
This was someone from his past who he loved much more  
Friend or lover I did not know, but she was someone I was sure  
I think I hear her say "forever more?"

But the captain, soon got up to leave, leave the office and leave me  
with her hand in his and not saying to me one word more  
Nothing further then he uttered – a protest I then tried to stutter  
But I scarcely more than muttered `why did he not tell me of her before? -  
Someone he'll take to the hub? Something he usually arbores.'  
Then the captain left – forever more?

Startled at the scene just gone, everything now just seemed wrong  
`Amazing,' said I, `I should have known our time together would not last long...'  
Then I did not know of the master whom unveiled such a disaster  
It was not till some days later, some days meaning four  
That I was convinced jack would not not want me  
never-ever more...

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

But the captain still was smiling as I tried to resume filing  
Soon as Martha left, things would return to normal I was sure  
but, upon my own declaration, of how I was mistaken  
And felt such a jealousy I had never felt before  
Jack found it amusing, and this fact he was abusing,  
he'd be reminding me of it For ever more

'Jack!' said I, `thing of evil! – You really are one handsome devil!  
(Can you blame me thinking that- when he's in that coat I so adore?)  
'So please can you excuse me, if I thought you'd gladly loose me  
If came in such a maiden whom you knew so well before -  
Such a rare and radiant maiden, whom is bright and smart and all?'  
I thought you'd leave me, evermore!'

`oh, my Ianto,' said he with adoration, eliciting in me a new sensation  
one of love and hope and bliss, something I'd not felt before,  
he stroked my cheek with so much love, we fitted together like a hand in a glove  
no longer battled my heart's inner war, 'yes I knew her from before,'  
'I've loved many in my time, my love, and I'll love many more....'  
But, did you not fathom I could love _you_ ever more?'

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

And the captain, never ending, never ending, still is needing  
The love he felt from his Welshman all those years before;  
And his heart has all the love in of a Ianto, who's now above him,  
And his head still often drifts to a time of how thing were before  
And his mind's still in a place before the dreaded thirteenth floor  
'I love you Ianto' says he 'ever more!'

* * *

**Welldone for reading this far :D It was a bit of a mammoth... And i cut some verses out!**

**I'd love to hear what you think because i'm thinking of doing some more, to different poems, when inspiration strikes lol  
**


End file.
